Liam (Swan Song)
Nautilus Brennan's cottage |name = Liam |image = 606SavedMylife.png |status = Alive |gender = Male |relatives = seefamily |occupation = First Mate |species = Human |portrayedby= Sebastian West Nick Eversman |firstappearance = Swan Song |latestappearance = A Wondrous Place |haircolor = Brown|eyecolor = Blue}} Liam, also known as First Mate, and Boy, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eleventh episode of the fifth season and is portrayed by co-star Sebastian West and guest star Nick Eversman. Liam is based on Captain Nemo's first mate from the novel Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, and the Disney film 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. History Left to fend for himself, Liam struggles to survive at the docks, with his heart full of hatred for his father's killer, whose identity he remains unaware of. A captain, Nemo, saves Liam and takes him under his wing. With his own experience with losing his family and getting revenge on those responsible, Nemo persuades Liam into not living his life for the sake of vengeance. As he stays with Nemo, Liam eventually develops a close father and son relationship with the captain. }} During adulthood, Liam becomes Nemo's first mate aboard the Nautilus. One day, during Liam and Nemo's search for a key that'll lead them to the Mysterious Island, where they will have a fresh start in life, Nemo tracks down Hook, a man hell-bent on revenge against the Dark One. The captain convinces him to join their treasure hunt because he believes Hook wants the same thing that both he and Liam have lost: a family. Hook remains skeptical of Nemo, and when he asks Liam about his history with the man, Liam explains his gratitude towards Nemo for saving him and persuading him to turn away from revenge. When Hook is attacked by a kraken, both Liam and Nemo come to his aid, which further cements their acceptance of Hook into their family. After finding the key to the Mysterious Island, Liam discovers Hook is not only the man who killed his father, but is also his half-brother. Nemo attempts to talk him out of hurting Hook, but Liam refuses and lunges at the pirate with a knife, only for Nemo to be stabbed. As Liam holds a dying Nemo, he swears to make Hook pay for killing his father and causing the death of Nemo, while Hook makes his escape from the Nautilus. The powers of the Mysterious Island, which freezes its inhabitants in time, keep Nemo alive. }} After Nemo has fully recovered, Liam and the other crew members prepare to leave on the Nautilus with their captain and travel the seas again, however, after everyone including Hook has boarded the submarine, the vehicle begins submerging underwater because of Gideon's influence. With the Nautilus dragged through one of its portals before the crew has time to prepare, causing minor damage to the submarine, Hook demands that they turn around and return to Storybrooke, but Liam and Nemo reveal they can't open any portals without Kraken's blood, which Gideon used the last of for their unplanned trip. Against Nemo's wishes, Hook insists that they hunt down a Kraken and take its blood. When they find one attacking Aladdin and Jasmine, Hook chases it off to save them but fails to get any of its blood. Doubting that they'll be able to find another one of the rare creatures, Hook changes the plan so that they can help Aladdin and Jasmine use Nemo's harpoon to find Jafar, who may also be able to send Hook home. However, before they can reach the island Jafar resides on, the Nautilus begins to take on water due to the damage sustained. Although Nemo and Liam have already given up hope and prepare to die, Jasmine uses her second wish to have Aladdin transport them all to the island. Safe and sound, Nemo and Liam decide to return to the crew, and the wreckage to try to salvage it, so Liam says his goodbyes to his half-brother. }} Family ---- Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *Brennan named him after his older half-brother to honor him and Killian. Appearances References nl:Liam fr:Liam Jones Jr Category:Male Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters